


Please Don't Go

by theonsmedici



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mother and son — relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsmedici/pseuds/theonsmedici
Summary: Amber Foley reflects on her life and all the choices that she has made, struggles she has been through as she tries to make the decision to run or not. Set during 2x09.





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story ever on AO3 and I hope you all enjoy it, feel free to leave any comments or whatever. I find Amber quite a fascinating character which many find strange. The reason I decided to write this is because we don't know much about her, or her life before Justin. So this is just more my own personal thoughts on what I think her childhood, love life, etc would be like to lead her to where she is now. Again, feel free to comment if you want to!

**Monday 12th September 1988**

 

Her pigtails fly around in the wind as she runs her way towards the group of boys standing in a huddle in the corner of the yard, her checked dress hanging off her tiny body since it was too big for her, red ribbons in her hair to match.

"Can I play with you?"

Her voice was small, much like her, having to tilt her head up to be able to look the other boys in the eyes instead of looking at their stomachs. One of her hand reaches out when the boys just ignore her, gripping the first boys jumper and giving it a little tug to gain his attention. "Hellooo. Can I play with you?"

"Go away, baby."

His voice comes back stronger, deeper and clearly older than she was. The boy had to at least be in 5th grade. And here she was, only in the first and barely reaching his hip.

Amber takes a step back from him, a shiver going down her spine as all the boys eyes now turn to focus on her, watching as they slowly grew closer to her, that evil smug smirk on their lips. They enjoyed making her afraid of them.

"Aw look, the little baby is scared of us."

"So small. I could just throw her over the fence."

"She's barely 3 feet tall."

"You have any friends, little girl?"

Amber shakes her head, her hands nervously tugging at the ends of her dress as she keeps her eyes facing at the ground. The boys continued to taunt her, laughing at how close she was to tears. And she hated every minute of it.

"Loser. She hasn't even got any friends!"

The boys all laugh along, pointing their bony fingers right at her and even poking her in the chest. Amber continues to stand there, shaking as the sobs escape her body finally.

The boys turn away from her, clearly having their entertainment for the day, and as they walk away laughing, Amber looks up, a rage filling her body that she had never felt before. Wiping the tears off of her cheeks, her little feet carry her before she can even think of what she was doing, bringing her behind that one boy once again. Tapping his back, she watches as he seems to make some sort of face at his friends, before turning to face her.

"Are you back for mor-"

He's cut off as Amber lifts her leg as far as it will go, her foot hitting right between his legs. She had saw it on the television once. Where a woman had done it to the guy who was being mean to her friend. And it seemed to work for her, so why not Amber?

The boy lets out a groan mixed with a cry, dropping instantly to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Horrible words that Amber had no idea what they meant left his mouth, everyone now surrounding them.

**Friday 2nd March 1994**

Amber is now at the age of 12, and currently going through puberty like many other girls her age. Her hair was long, still dark and freshly combed every day. Her parents always insisted on the proper appearance. She now sits at the dinner table, her parents on either side of her as she stares off into space. She had hardly touched the meal that Maria, their personal chef had made for dinner. She just wasn't feeling up to eating.

"Miss Amber... You haven't touched your meal, is everything okay? Do you need me to make you something else?" Maria's old voice comes from behind her, shaking as she places her hands on the young girls shoulders. Amber visibly relaxes into her touch, a small smile forming.

"No thank you, Maria. I had a big bite to eat at lunch."

"She's probably scared because I commented on her weight the other day, Maria. Wouldn't worry too much about it."

Her mother scowls across the table at her, her father hardly lifting his head as he keeps it down and proceeds to eat. Her mother picked at everything. If it wasn't to Elizabeth's standards, it wasn't good enough. And that included Amber's current weight. So she put on a few pounds because she had been stopping at the local store every day for a candy bar? All kids do it.

"I'm sure it isn't healthy for a mother to call her daughter fat."

She had spoken before she could stop herself. Usually she never spoke back to her parents, but lately she had. Lately she had just felt the need, the want to argue and cause a fight with them. Specially with that pole-stuck-up-her-rear mother of hers.

"Pardon? Did you just speak back?" Elizabeth's face pulls into shock, although her eyes were still narrowed into their usual state.

Pushing herself away from the table, Amber drops her napkin onto the table beside her plate, pushing her lips together into a forced tight smile.

"Oh mother, keep your face that screwed up and it'll stay that way."

Leaving the room before she was called back or given a smack for that comment, she rushes her way to her bedroom and makes sure to lock the door behind her.

 

**Wednesday 21st January 1996**

Amber was barely 14 when she smoked her first cigarette.

She just followed what the others told her to do, brought the stick of cancer between her lips and inhaled what she drew out of it.

It burned. Badly. And she even coughed and they all laughed. But according to Sophomore Andrew Donaldson, it was normal.

"I coughed on my first time too." He told her, in that rich deep voice of his and that smirk on his lips. That one that made Amber's heart absolutely swoon and sometimes, she even forgot how to breathe.

It all was good- The smoking club that they had continued. It consisted of mostly older people, she was the only freshman that was there, but she was fine with that. She didn't like the other freshman's anyway. But it all came crashing down the day that the principal happened to walk around to the back of the school, where the bike sheds were sitting, and found them all there, smoking, Which was forbidden from school grounds.

She sat in the office along with the others as one by one, they all waited for their parents to show up and take them home. Suspended for three days. Amber had never even had a detention before.

She felt her mother's eyes burning into the side of her head from where they now sat in the principals office, listening to how she can't come anywhere near the school grounds until her suspension was up.

"I understand, Mr Fruid. I apologise again for Amber's behaviour. I don't know what has gotten into her lately." Elizabeth's voice was sickly sweet, her teeth clenched as her hands grip at the purse she was holding onto.

Standing from the seat, Amber follows her mother out of the school and towards the car that they had to share as a family, coming to a complete stop as Elizabeth spins around on her heels and points her finger in Amber's face, giving it a wiggle.

"You! Are an EMBARRASSMENT to this family. We are a well respected family in this city and you are RUINING it. Smoking?! Those disgusting cigarettes! You just wait till your father hears about this one. I'm not saving you this time." And off she storms towards the car again, driving the two of them back in silence.

That night was the first time that her father decided to use more than a smack against the face or her bare butt, but instead used the piece of leather that he uses to keep his pants in place against her back.

**Saturday 7th May 1996**

She remembered that day perfectly. She remembered how her and Andrew finally got the alone time she had been waiting a whole year for them to get, and how he had taken her down to the lake and they had sat on the bank, looking up at the sky and making out the different shapes of the clouds.

It was the only day that Amber had felt completely at peace. It was also the first time Amber had felt nervous since that day in first grade, when the older boys started to pick on her. Multiple times during the day did she feel herself reaching for her shirt and giving it a little tug.

"That one is shaped like a baby." She comments, a small smile on her lips as she points it out to Andrew who lay beside her, their free hands lightly brushing against each other.

"I hate kids."

She sits herself up, looking down at where he still lay on the grass. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, her red painted lips pursed.

"Sorry what? You hate children? How can you hate children?"

Andrew turns his head to look at her, sighing because of the look she was giving him.

"Please do not be one of those bitches who already have a wedding and three kids planned."

"I-I'm not. I just... I've never met someone who hates children. Apart from my dad."

"They're just snotty and gross. And way too loud. Plus you never get any sleep because of them, and I read that kids cost you like, a million dollars from the start of their life till age 18. I don't have that kind of money just to spare." He gives a little shrug of his shoulders, his hands reaching out and touching her hip, trying to pull her back down closer to him. Or more likely just distract her from the topic of conversation.

"I've never thought of it like that. I guess you're right..."

"Come here. Stop worrying about the future, and worry about now." His voice coos at her, wiggling his eyebrows as he brings her down closer to her, attaching his lips to hers.

Amber had never kissed someone before, and honestly had no idea what she was doing, but Andrew seemed to, and he helped her through that one, and multiple others that same day.

 

**Friday 13th July 1999**

Graduation. One of the many things that Amber had been looking forward to. She had just finished her final exam, and was buzzing and ready to go.

Andrew was throwing a party that night, specifically for her and what she had achieved. An acceptance into the top 5 University's in the country. And none of them were anywhere near her parents. She was finally going to be free of them. Away from Sacramento.

Walking into the party, the house was already bouncing because of the people inside of it. She heard the music from all the way down the street as she approached with a good friend, a cigarette being shared between the two.

"There's my girl! Miss I-got-into-five-universities." Andrew approaches, clearly already half way drunk as he came with a red cup in his hand, basically shoving it into hers. "Come celebrate with me. You didn't get to celebrate when I graduated, so it's your turn."

She moves with him, taking a seat on the couch where people were gathered and just having a good time together. Half of them were making out, she was sure a few of them were doing much more than that, but chose to ignore it, and the others were passing a joint around the circle.

She instantly freezes up at the sight of it, her lungs basically tightening. She had smelled it before, and yes it made her curious to how good it really was. But she never tried. Much too risky of her parents finding out and ending up with the belt again.

"Do you finally want to try it?" Andrew whispers into her ear, his arms wrapped around her as he chuckles, his lips pressing against her neck. He knew just how much that got to her, how he basically had all the control over her once he did that small thing.

"J-Just tonight. Only tonight and I-I can't stink of it when I go home."

Andrew cheers into her ear as he reaches for the blunt being passed to him, taking his own hit from it before bringing it to her. He brings it to her lips, helping her through it just like he had attempted to do when he helped her smoke her first cigarette at the age of 14. She takes the hit, managing to hold it for a bit before the coughing hits her. And once again the blunt it passed around.

It continues for the rest of the joint, and then another one is added in, and before she knows it, Amber is higher than she ever has been before. She could hardly even hear what was going on around her, just staring up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing she had seen in weeks. Andrew had been trying to gain her attention for the past 5 minutes, placing his hand on her thigh and kissing her neck.

"Baby... Come upstairs with me?"

"What for? I don't want to go to bed yet." Amber whines, turning her head to look at him as her lips pout at him.

"Just follow me."

He takes her by the hand, leading her towards the stairs as she stumbles her way behind him, hardly being able to focus on where she was going as she bumped into people and the walls along the way.

She didn't know at what moment they made it to his room, but she was now laying on his bed, and Andrew was above her, kissing her neck and trying to run his hands underneath her shirt.

"Andrew no... I-I'm not ready for that.. I- Fuck I'm too high for this.. I can't."

"Shhh… just lay still. I'll do all the work baby." Now kissing his way down her body, fingers trying to unbutton her jeans.

"N-No... I-I'm not... ready.."

 

**Tuesday 4th August 1999**

Pregnant.

How could she be pregnant? Well, it was obvious why she was pregnant. Because what Andrew did to her, what she allowed him to do to her. Why she had gotten herself in such a vulnerable state in the first place she didn't know. Amber Foley was not a vulnerable person. She always stood up for herself, against bullies, her parents, anyone. But these past few years have been... different. She's felt different. Like she wasn't even in control of herself anymore.

And now she was staring at the three pregnancy tests laid out in front of her in a public bathroom stall, and each one of them said positive. Every single fucking one of them. She had a human growing inside of her this very minute. And she had no idea what to do.

Graduation was only a week away, and after that she was off to New York to live her dream in writing. Would she be able to still do that with a baby?

Tossing the tests into the trash can, making sure to cover them up before she left the stall and stormed her way out. She knew she was not telling Andrew. She hadn't spoken to him since... well since that night. But she knew she couldn't hide it from her parents. They'd find out sooner or later.

So home was the first place she headed, clutching her jacket around herself since she just felt like everyone knew and was judging her. Pregnant before she was even 18. Pregnant before marriage. Pregnant, without even a man in her life.

Stepping through the front door, instantly being greeted by Maria, who took her coat for her and her bag, going off to put it into her room.

“Mother? Father?”

She steps into the living area, seeing her mother with a book in hand as her father sat with the newspaper and a glass of scotch, which he was going to need more of after the news.

“I’m pregnant.”

Amber drops it right onto them, no beating around the bush or giving a big dramatic speech about how she was sorry for disappointing them. She was used to disappointing everyone by now. But as the silence fills the room, leaving them all sitting there awkwardly, feeling two pairs of eyes right on her, she wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole.

“This better be one of your jokes.”

Her father was the first to speak up, closing the newspaper dangerously slow and placing it down onto the coffee table along with his reading glasses. She hated when he spoke slow and low. It was much more frightening than him yelling at her, which she was sure was coming soon anyway.

“I wish it was, daddy.” Her voice was quiet, more facing the ground because she didn’t want to look him in the eyes. Amber could feel her mother’s judgement burning into her skin, leaving scars on her soul.

“Oh Amber…”

A sob comes from her mother who instantly stands up, leaving the room with Maria rushing after to make sure that her boss was alright. She could almost hear her mother reminding her how much of an embarrassment she was as her and her father continued to sit in silence.

“I’ll make an appointment.”

He almost catches her off guard, making her head nearly snap from turning so fast to look at him. An appointment? He couldn’t be serious.

“For what? I’m keeping it.”

“You will do no such thing! You stupid little girl!” The man’s voice finally rises, picking his scotch glass up and downing it before proceeding to throw it at the wall. Amber watches the glass shards flying down, hitting the floor. Poor Maria would be cleaning that up now.

Opening her mouth to speak, her father cuts her off before she has the chance, coming to lean over where she was sitting in the chair, his hands on either side of her.

“If you even think for a second I am allowing a bastard child in this house, you have something else coming. It’ll be the spawn of Satan. Sex before marriage is one thing, Amber Foley, but pregnant without even a father to be there? I won’t stand for it. I will make an appointment, and we will both be going to get rid of that thing first thing in the morning.”

Amber never dared to answer back this time, just rushes off to her room and locks the door behind her. She’d run away. Just the thought of what her father wanted her to do made her sick to her stomach. She would run away, that night.

 

**Friday 25th April 2000**

“And all the paper work is done, yes?”

“Yes. I done it all and handed everything over to them. As soon as he’s here… I’ll hand him over to Fiona and Kevin.”

Her fingers fiddle underneath the desk that she’s sitting at, already 9 months pregnant and ready to go any minute now. It kind of scared her a little, the thought of having a baby, and that’s why Amber had made the decision to give him up for adoption.

“Great! I’m so glad you chose Fiona and Kevin. I’m sure they’ll be the perfect parents to Jason-“

“Justin.”

“Sorry, Justin.”

“I hope so too.”

 

Cut to a few days later when the birth comes around, and Amber had never wanted her mother by her side more than anything, until she had to hear “push” over and over again while experiencing extreme pain, and that was after having the gas to try and calm it down.

“Just one more push, Amber!” The annoying nurses voice rings out throughout the room, Amber’s eyes shooting open as she stares right at her, the sweat pouring off of her and making her dark hair stick to her body.

“Shut up!”

But she gives her final push anyway, hearing the screaming of a baby echoing throughout the room and feeling her body relaxing at the fact that it was all finally over after nine months.

“It’s Justin.”

Amber pants for her breath, looking at the bundle in the woman’s arms before she goes off to clean him up and get something on him to cover him.

She comes back around 20 minutes later, holding the bundle in her arms still as she creeps over to a half asleep Amber, giving her shoulder a little shake to wake her.

“Would you like to hold him before we give him off? Just once?”

Amber manages to nod her head enough, her small arms reaching out as the nurse places Justin down into her arms, Amber bringing him in against her body to lay against her chest.

“I’ll give you a minute alone.”

She heard the door closing behind the nurse as Amber brings her finger up, stroking it against his soft cheek as Justin opens his big blue eyes, almost a complete mirror to hers.

“Hi Justin… I’m your mommy. Well for the next few minutes I am.” She watches as his whole fist wraps around her finger, holding it tightly, causing the tears that she hadn’t noticed were forming in her eyes to start dripping down her face. “I love you. I’ll always love you. No matter what you do when you grow older, I’ll always love you… My little handsome man.” She giggles through her tears as he drops his head down against her chest, almost nuzzling into her.

She stares at his tiny frame, just nuzzled perfectly into her arms, and just knew she couldn’t give him up. Not her Justin, her handsome man. So she didn’t.

**Sunday 5th February 2004**

Justin was just three when Amber’s life really started to crumble down around her. Just losing her job at the local store, barely being able to afford their rent or put food into his mouth, she turned to one thing her mother and father always lectured her about.

Drugs.

Not the kind she had already tried, like tobacco and marijuana- But the kind that could really fuck up your life. And she didn’t even know why she agreed to take it knowing she had a child.

Perhaps it was the loneliness getting to her. There was only so much company you can get from a child, who can barely speak and only makes hand gestures to say what he wants, or constantly cries when he doesn’t get his own way.

She needed love. The love of a man.

She hated herself for entering that bar, for getting engaged in a conversation with a man that looked like he hadn’t washed himself in weeks. But she did. And later she picked up Justin from the neighbours with white powder down the front of her blouse.

 

But it didn’t stop there. More time past, and her body grew more used to the drugs she was taking daily by this point. Her body had changed. She had always been skinny and small, but she had some sort of figure. Not now. She had the chest of a young boy, her hair was unwashed, not a brush had been taken through it, and she could barely breathe out of her nose.

Justin was too young to understand what mommy and her friends got up to when he was asleep and at school, but eventually he learned, and it angered him.

Amber had seen the signs of anger issues when he was 7, and completely ignored it. After he threw the tv remote at her latest boyfriend when she cried out from him smacking her too hard. Her Justin was perfect. Not a single thing was wrong with that boy.

Growing worse as the years go past, heroin was eventually mixed into it. And that was the real horror. That’s when she easily forgot everything. It was as small as forgetting she promised Justin to read him a story before bed, to forgetting to bathe him, to feed him, to change his clothes.

Boyfriend after boyfriend walked in and out of the apartment door, each one of them leaving because they grew sick of the child that was attached to her leg at all times.

So she began to hate Justin for it.

She hated how he was always there. Always telling her that she was doing bad stuff, that the men were bad.

He looked more and  more like Andrew every year that went past. That angered her too.

But she never laid a hand on him. She couldn’t. Not her little handsome man.

 

**Wednesday 11th October 2014**

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Kat. Kat, this is my mother.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Foley.” The big haired girl holds her hand out for a scowling Amber to shake. She dropped it once she realised that Amber was not accepting the handshake.

“It’s just Miss. And I prefer Amber. I’m not fifty.”

“Stop being a bitch.” Fourteen year old Justin comments, rolling his eyes at his small mother as he towers over her, turning to move Kat towards his bedroom and away from her.

Amber remembered what he had told her before he left to go get Kat. To not embarrass him. To wear something nice and to not be high or drunk during the time the girl was there.

There it was again, the disappointment. The “you embarrass me” comment that came from her mother, and now was coming from her own son.

But she just couldn’t help but dislike Kat. She made Justin different. Made him think he had to prove himself to her, to be worthy of her time. And that just angered the older woman.

But she knew Kat wouldn’t last long. They never do.

**Tuesday 25th December 2016**

She had actually made an effort this year for the first time since Justin was really young.

She could see the look of pure excitement in his eyes when he opened his bedroom door that morning and seen the badly wrapped gifts laying on their bright yellow couch. Most of them were labelled to him, the others were the ones he had bought for her.

Or got Bryce to buy. Not that Amber would let on she knew all about that.

They had a fantastic day full of laughs, drinking beer together on the couch and watching horror movies, because Amber finds Christmas films just too boring.

It all came to a stop when Seth came home. He was her new man. And probably the worst one. She had never met such a horrible man apart from her father.

“Isn’t this adorable.”

His voice was sickly sweet, but still it’s usual rough way to show that he had been drinking and definitely was high on something in that moment. Amber just sighs in defeat, placing the Chinese carton she was eating from down on the coffee table that was full of beer bottles.

“It was nice until you came in.”

Oh Justin. Reminded her so much of herself, but was yet to understand when to not talk back.

The arguing started before she could even get herself off of the couch to shove herself between the both of them, shaking her head as she pushes back on Justin’s chest to get him to step away.

“Do not fight. Just- Go to your room please… Take your Chinese with you.” Her voice was quiet, giving him that desperate look to tell him to do as he was told for once. And thankfully he goes with a scoff and a flick of his middle finger in Seth’s direction, the sound of his bedroom door slamming behind him causing the apartment to shake a little.

Amber went to bed that Christmas, trying to not cry too loudly as Seth had his way with her while laying smacks on her at the same time. The last thing she wanted was Justin to witness that. It made her feel guilty enough when he came in and defended her during a beating that she deserved.

 

**Monday 31st March 2017**

When she opened the door and saw Jessica standing on the other side, she wasn’t expecting it at all. She always found Jessica more intimidating than Kat ever was. Perhaps because she knew a lot more and wasn’t afraid to show it in her judgemental eyes. Not that Amber blamed her at all.

“I haven’t seen him in days- Thought he was with you.”

The passiveness came off as she takes another drag from the cigarette between her fingers, raising her eyebrows at Jessica who comments about Justin mentioning coming home the night before.

“Yeah well he didn’t.”

The sarcasm. Something that had always been laced into Amber’s very jumpy personality. She could tell by the look of disgust on Jessica’s face that she wasn’t happy at Amber just accepting Justin’s disappearance like it was nothing. But he did it all the time. It was better when he stayed away anyway. No fights with Seth.

Jessica makes a smartass comment when Seth appears at the back of her, turning on her heels and making her way down the stairs as Amber just walks away from the door, proceeding to get herself ready for work.

That was one thing though. Amber admired that Jessica stuck up for Justin, even against her. Kat just sat like a little mouse and pretended that everything was fine. Anything to have a dick inside of her.

**Tuesday 9th November 2017**

She should have known something was wrong with him. He had been acting different for months now. How did she not notice that something was wrong with Justin?

She paced back and forth in the living room, nervously chewing on her nails as she waits for Seth to arrive home from whatever he had been doing. She didn’t want to land the news that Justin had stolen money from him on him herself. She was actually terrified for her life and how he was going to react to it.

But her main concern was what happened to make Justin finally run? Did she do something? Was it because she turned her back on him the night before when Seth choked him up against the wall?

Probably. She should have done more.

Seth came in through the door, breaking her out of her thoughts as she turns to look at him, her eyes wide.

“Just-Justin’s gone. He took off. For good this time.”

“Good. About time that little shit got out of our lives. He was nothing but heavy weight for you, Am.”

She hated that nickname. It made her stomach twist every time she heard him calling her it.

“Seth… He’s still my son-“

“And old enough to look after himself. Leave it, Am.”

He turns his back, proceeding towards the bedroom without even a second glance.

“He stole a thousand dollars from you. O-Out your drug money.”

She should have stayed quiet. As soon as she said it, she wanted to smack herself for it. She should have let him find out on his own, or do extra shifts to replace the money before he even noticed it was gone.

But her big mouth always had to get in the way.

This time the beating was worse. She had no Justin there to play hero and take the beating for her, and Seth’s blows were ten times worse than they had ever been before.

She was sure that he even threatened to kill her.

 

**Friday 19th May 2018**

Now she stood in front of the broken mirror in the bathroom, holding the couple of hundreds of dollars in her hand.

Justin had just left, for the final time. He had given her the choice before she left.

To make a run for it before Seth made it out of jail, or to stay and end up dead.

Younger Amber was sitting on one shoulder, screaming to make the run for it like she had done the night that her father was supposed to take her to the clinic. To be that brave girl once again that kicked the older boys in the nuts because they were teasing her for not having any friends.

But older, worn away Amber was on the other shoulder, telling her that the fight was over and to accept it. Because no one would care what happened to her. She had Justin, and that was it, and she chased that away as well. Just like she had done with everyone else in her life.

She looked between young and old her, her younger self was in her six year old form, the checked dress with the matching ribbons in her pigtails, hair freshly combed and cheeks full and red.

Older her, was worn out, hunched over, skinnier, wearing her sons clothes because she had none of her own, hair box dyed and badly, not combed or even washed, her cheeks sunken out and looking a little grey in her face because she hadn’t had a proper meal in years.

She stood there for 24 minutes trying to decide what to do, before she finally decided to listen to her son for once, and to listen to her younger self and do what she should have done from the start.

Run.


End file.
